


The Debate Team

by UniversalTalent



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fighting, Fluff-probably, Geeks, Highschool speech and debate, John Adams is extremely underated, Multi, Private School, School Rivalries, Snark, Speech and Debate, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalTalent/pseuds/UniversalTalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What sport do you think the founding fathers would play in high school?"  A friend once asked.<br/>Debate<br/>They would debate<br/>And fight a lot of people<br/>And each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debate Team

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more Hamilton debate fanfictions?  
> Anyways, this will get a metric shit ton of editing later

John Adams hated riding the train home in his school uniform. It wasn’t the train itself he hated as so many people do, but that particular route wearing his uniform created a certain animosity within him.

He also didn’t necessarily dislike his uniform. He was lucky enough to be able to pull off the royal blue blazer, silver tie, and black slacks that made up his uniform. No, it wasn’t the uniform itself he was uncomfortable with, it was what it stood for.

Stevens High School wasn’t a bad school, it just wasn’t where John Adams thought he needed to be. Actually, Stevens was kind of an amazing high school, one of the top in the nation. But, the school itself wasn’t geared toward what he wanted. Stevens was a math and science school. It was amazing at what it did but, that’s not what John wanted to do.

John had applied to nearly every one of the specialized schools in New York. He got academic scholarships for half of them. The other half offered him discounted tuition. John had been accepted into 8 out of 9 specialized schools in the New York area. The only school he hadn’t been accepted to was Morris High School, the only school he wanted to attend.

Morris was a law, politics and philosophy school, the best in the nation. Where students from Stevens would go on in their lives to change the world of science, Morris students would be altering governments and finding ways to change society and better humanity. THAT’s what John wanted to do.

But, instead, he chose to attend Stevens because it was the smallest specialized school in New York and the only one, other than Morris, not focused on general education.

Morris high school was another factor that went into his dislike of the ride home. Everyday the train would pass over the school and he could see directly into the courtyard. And everyday he saw students wearing golden blazers and white slacks, with books written by Locke and Rousseau and Hobbes and Rand. And everyday, some of those students would take the train home.

There were always about six others on his train ride home wearing Stevens uniforms.

Sitting nearest to him was the closest thing he had to a friend, a somewhat chubby extremely intelligent flower child named Benjamin Franklin.

Across the aisle where two boys he barely knew. T.J. and James he thought?

To his right three benches away was Alexander Hamilton. He knew they had a lot in common, but he never quite got around to befriending Alex.

In the corner, reading a book was George Washington. John didn’t really have any reason to dislike George. In fact, he wasn’t sure anybody did. The kid was just that kind of person.

Leaning on a pole listening to music was John Jay. John knew absolutely nothing about the boy who shared his first name.

It wasn’t that John was anti social, it was just that he didn’t like company. He then frowned as he realized, that by definition, that made him antisocial.

He nearly jumped as the door of the train dinged open and a gaggle of boys embellished in gold and white entered the train. He winced and looked back down at his computer. One thing he hadn’t known about Morris and Stevens when he was signing up was the long standing resentment filled rivalry between the two.

It was a completely unbalanced rivalry as well, with Morris far outweighing Stevens in every dramatic way possible.  
Morris had a population of around two-thousand.  
Stevens had about 954 students total.  
Morris had more funding than Stevens.  
Neither of the schools had football or basketball teams but Morris beat Stevens in every sport offered.  
Morris even had a better robotics team.  
Morris was able to offer more extracurriculars than Stevens in general.

From listening to the conversations of the Morris students on board the bus, he had deduced that they were all on the debate team.

A debate team was something he desperately wanted. The idea behind it was so amazing. To be able to converse a topic and prove his thoughts and arguments to be worth something. To be around intelligent articulate people that shared his desires. To be exposed to the world in a way he had yet to experience and to develop the confidence he would need later in life. He wanted to have a voice.

As of now, he had none of that. He had none of the confidence or knowledge of how to express his own opinions. He didn’t know how to interact with people like he knew he should and he had no reason to learn. He didn’t know how to deal with stressful situations, and, most importantly, he had no voice.

He’d always thought that all of that combined was what made him an easy target. That was why it was so terrifying when all twelve of the Morris students surrounded him and his philosophy book that he had gotten that morning.

***  
James Madison was a quiet person by nature.  He was kind of shy and he didn't really speak much.  He liked to watch people and their behavior.  That's what he wanted to be able to do some day.  To be able to discern motives by observing.  One of Jame's favorite people to observe was John Adams.  Observing John Adams in this particular situation was extremely intriguing. After a few months of seeing John in class he had come to realize that the boy was less quiet and shy as he was calculating. He didn’t speak unless he felt the need to speak.

The leader of the students who had just entered the train was holding John up by his tie, sneering in his face.  One particular thing James noticed was that John made eye contact throughout the whole thing, forming his own arguments and comebacks after being threatened by the much bigger, yellow clothed Morris student.  Everything John said was hot and provoking towards the bigger student.  

That was very odd.  John rarely spoke.

And when he did speak it was usually very concise and intelligent.

“If I wanted my own comeback I would have wiped it off your Mom’s chin.” Said John through a clenched jaw.

James frowned.  He's emotional about something.  Something about the students genuinely bothers him.

***

Alex was not a sidelines person. He was not a go-watch-the-superhero-movie kind of person, he was the go-try-and-be-a-superhero-and-do-something-really-stupid-and-dangerous kind of person. Alex didn't know anything about John Adams, but, he did have something of a strong moral compass.  And if there was going to be a fight, then, damn right he was going to be in it.

 Which was why, as soon as the first student in yellow decided to pull his arm back in preparation for the blow, Alex leapt up out of his seat and flew towards Adams.

He was too late to stop the first blow that landed square on Adam's cheek, but in plenty of time to surprise the golden fuckstick on the recoil. His fist flew into the boys’ face, hitting right around the eye.

Alex then proceeded to block out every other sound on the train and pin the boy to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't already inferred, I'm in Speech and Debate and I love Hamilton and history, and if there's anything you want to let me know for any reason at all  
> Please, please, please comment  
> This is my second fiction work and I would love to know what I can do better  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
